A Song of Fire and Ice: School Life
by TheLightningAlchemist12
Summary: Friends. Toshiro never thought that he would be so close to another person that he would consider a best friend. But what makes the matter a bit tricky is that his feelings that he sees toward her, slowly changes into a newfound feeling.
1. 一 (First Meetings)

A small, ragged girl run on a dark street, lamp sets flickering before the lights went out as white smoke breathed out of her panting lips.

She stopped for a minute to look behind her before turning back in front with fast footsteps.

A loud growl, similar to a carnivorous beast, rang into the empty night and the child yelped in fear as she tightly closed her eyes and ran as fast as her feet could bring her.

Hearing loud crashes behind her, the girl looks back at her and her eyes widen in fear as she saw a large bug-like gorilla monster with a skull like face and large as it roared at her, its horrendous and putrid smell of death engulfing her senses like darkness.

She screamed in pure terrify before she ran again, hoping to lose the monster. But to no avail, the monster ran after her on four limbs, destroying the vehicles and trees as it followed her outside the park.

The child soon run into a dark wall and fell back to her rear, looking at the wall in fear. Then she heard low, intimidating growls from behind her, making her stiffen up in fear.

She turned around and saw the monster raising its claws at her, and she screamed in terror, shutting her eyes tightly as she waited for the pain to come.

Few moments passed and there was nothing that had strike her. Only the sounds of a blade slicing through flesh.

Confused and bewildered, she looked up in time to see a man in black kimono, carrying a katana at his hand as the body of the monster lied dead on the ground in front of him.

The girl flinched when the black garbed man turned to her direction, walking towards her as she took a step back. "Do not be afraid, little soul." The man spoke in a soothing tone, instantly calming down the child.

"I-is it... dead...?" She questioned shakily, still fearing that the creature might stand up again and devoured her or the man again.

"Yes. But that is not important of now, you're not supposed to be wandering around here again." He said. "E-Eh? Then where will I go...?" The child asked in a weak and teary voice.

"Do not worry." The man reassured. Then he patted the child's head gently as he kneeled to the child's height. "I will take your soul to the Soul Society."

The girl's blue eyes widen in fear as she heard the familiar name. She had heard from a few souls around and they had told her that to be send to Soul Society will be very painful.

Whether the stories were true or not, the girl slightly trembled. "Will it hurt?" She whispered in anxiety as she fumbled her clothes.

"No, not at all." The man replied with a smile from his voice. Then he lifted his katana by the butt and hit the child's forehead with it. Almost immediately, the girl felt sleepy and closed her eyes, succumbing to exhaustion.

 **§×§×§×§×§×§×§**

The scent of something floral, sweet and herbal tickled and wafted into her nose, making the girl opened her eyes and saw that she was in a middle of a forest, somehow at the center or at least, at the heart. "Where... am I...?" The child whispered in confusion.

Somehow the place looks very lonely and quiet, creating a lonesome feeling at the girl's chest. She wrapped her arms around her legs like the little girl she is, and stifled a sob as tears formed at her eyes.

"W-Waaah!" A voice exclaimed out of nowhere, followed by a body slamming into the ground. The noise surprised the little girl and she whirled around to see a strange man down on the ground, laughing nervously as he sat back up.

"Oops, I tripped again..." he muttered sheepishly as he rubbed his head with a smile. "U-Um...?" The child muttered in confusion and bewilderment.

"Nice to meet you, little one! My name is Clyde. I am a preacher, it's nice to meet you, again!" He chirped, shaking the child's arm up and down wildly with a wide smile.

"U-Uh, well...nice to meet you, too." The girl replied with a small smile. "My name is-"

The girl stopped right in the middle of her words, only realizing then the most important thing a person needs.

"What's wrong, little one?" Clyde asked with a blink. "I...I don't know..." the girl whispered in disappointment, her eyes covered by her bangs.

The little soul continued, oblivious to the man's surprise. "When I died, I didn't remember what happened before or who am I... or how I died." She whispered with a forlorn expression.

"I'm sorry." She finally whispered, slumping her frame slightly with disappointment. She waited for the man's reply, but did not expected a gentle yet a comforting hand at her shoulder.

When she looked up, there the man stood above her with a smile of kindness and sincerity. "It is not your fault nor do you need to apologize for not remembering what you cannot remember. You can only wait until you find out on your own path." He said with a soft smile.

The girl could only stand there, eyes slightly widen in bewilderment but Clyde did not mind it. "Now then..." the man started with a cheerful smile. "Shall I give you your new name?" He asked with a beam.

"Eh?" The girl asked in surprise, her bright blue eyes widen. Again, the man did not mind her reaction and began to think of a name for the young soul.

"Hmmm... what should I name you? A name is very important, as it reflects the person itself." He hummed thoughtfully. Then he blinked in realization before snapping his fingers with a delighted smile.

"That name is very splendid! A perfect match, if I say!" He exclaimed with a happy clap of his hands. "U-Um...?" The girl whispered in confusion.

But th en she was taken by surprise when he kneeled to her height, laying his comforting hand to her head.

"From here on, your name will be Mihono."

 _Harmonious beauty..._

The girl nodded with a big smile, as if she liked the name. "My name is Mihono. Pleased to meet you, Clyde-san!"

 **§×§×§×§×§×§×§**

A month passed right after Clyde took in Mihono into his own home. Of course, Mihono thought it was unfair of being given a great act of sincerity and kindness so she handles all of the household chores. She had nothing to worry about shopping for fruits and herbs, since Clyde had told her that he has a garden of fruits and vegetables.

She had nothing to worry about, except the fact that Clyde was a CLUMSY man. She almost had a heart attack twice when he got home, with bruises and cuts all over his tattered and dirty robes.

But of course, being the innocent soul Mihono is, she forgives him for almost killing her heart.

So now, Mihono went out to relax after cleaning the hut and looked around. And soon enough, she spotted a nearby bird on the ground with a spot of blood at its left wing.

"Hello, little bird." She whispered softly, getting closer to the bird. The small animal seemed to be frightened, as it twittered softly in fright and tried to fly away when it soon plummeted to the ground.

"Please don't hurt yourself. I'm not going to hurt you." she cooed softly in reassurance. She carefully elevated the small creature to her hands, eying its wound to her eye level.

"It seems to be a small scratch, but you can't fly for a few hours." Mihono whispered with a soft frown. Then she tore a clean piece of her tattered kimono and gently wrapped it around the bird's wing.

"I hope it'll heal soon." She whispered with concern and hope. As if it understand her words, the bird hopped out of her palm and onto her shoulder. Then it pecked her cheek in affection, making the girl giggled in reply.

"Why, you're quite welcome!" She chirped happily, leaning against a thick tree's trunk. The bird twitted as it hopped on her head before nestling itself in comfort.

"It is a very warm day, isn't it?" She said to herself with a smile. Then she gazed (with care, since the bird is at the top of her head) above the tree, her eyes slightly wincing at the warmth and brightness of the sun.

But soon enough, she felt her exhaustion overcoming her self-control and closed her eyes to slumber.

 **§×§×§×§×§×§×§**

When she came to, she can hear voices that sounded near to her. Groaning softly softly, Mihono rubbed her eyes and her vision cleared up.

"Oi, bedwetter Momo! Is she alive?"

"Stop saying that, Shiro! She's just asleep."

Mihono blinked in confusion, her eyes settled on the two people in front of her. One is a very pretty girl, with brown eyes and black hair tied at her back in two pigtails, arguing with a boy just two inches taller than Mihono.

She also noticed that the boy strangely (in a good way) has white spike hair and alluring teal green eyes. Just then, the pretty girl noticed that she woke up.

"Oh, hello!" The pretty girl beamed as she walked up (with Toshiro walking behind her) to Mihono. "Sorry. Shiro-chan and I were passing by when we saw you sleeping under this tree."

"It's not Shiro-chan, it's Toshiro!" The white-haired boy snapped annoyingly.

"Oh..." Mihono murmured with slow realization. ' _That's right. I was sleeping under this tree right after...-!_ ' she immediately remembered the injured bird.

Mihono batted her head gently, trying to see if she can still feel it sleeping at her head. ' _It's gone. I guess it's all better now._ ' Mihono thought with a soft relieved smile.

"...Oh yeah!" The pretty girl's voice brought Mihono back to Earth, and she turned her attention to the pretty girl. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Momo Hinamori." The pretty girl said with a smile.

"I see." Mihono said with a smile. "I'm Mihono. Nice to meet you, Momo-chan, Shiro-chan!" On cue, the white-haired boy twitched his left eyebrow in an irksome way.

"It's Toshiro, damn it! Toshiro Hitsugaya! Get it through your thick skull!" He snapped angrily, but Mihono laughed in amusement. "Okay, okay..." she giggled.

Then she turned her head to the skies, making a noise of surprise and alarm. "What is it, Mihono-chan?" Momo asked, noticing the surprised noise of the younger girl besides her.

"It's raining..." Mihono mumbled, eyes widening in alarm.

"Eh?"

On cue, droplets of rain fell from the skies and begins to fell to the ground at a fast rate. "Oh no! At this rate, we'll be drenched to the bone!" Momo exclaimed in alarm, already trying to cover herself from the rain.

"Shiro-chan, let's head back home now! Mihono-chan, you can come with us!" Momo exclaimed, already running all with Toshiro and Mihono behind her.

 **§×§×§×§×§×§×§**

 **"** Awww, the rain's not clearing up at all." Mihono mumbled with a sad frown, snuggling closely to her towel. Momo had given her and Toshiro each a towel but left to check up on Toshiro's grandmother and to get them something hot to drink.

"I hope Clyde-san is alright..." she whispered in worry, clenching her towel with slight strength. "Clyde?" Toshiro asked in curiosity, raising his eyebrow.

"He's my guardian and a preacher." Mihono replied with a cheerful smile, looking at Toshiro while she does so. "He is a very nice man who took me into his care when I arrived here."

"But he's really clumsy, always making me every time he went home with many wounds. I always have to treat his injuries all of the time and do the chores around the house, since he is horrible at it." She continued with a good-natured smile.

Then she giggled as she continued her story, "I remembered one time, he almost put me to sleep when I tried his homemade food. At first, I thought it was tasty because it really looks like it, but as soon as I swallowed it down my throat, I ended up bedridden for a whole week."

"Huh. Sounds like someone I know..." Toshiro muttered, as Mihono looked over at his direction. Her mind went blank after seeing Toshiro's frame.

As strange as it sounds, Mihono could feel something cold emitting from him... yet at the same time, gentle warmth covers her chest like a blanket as Mihono could finally get a good look at Toshiro.

' _He's really cold...but at the same time, he's really pretty._ ' The thought whirling inside her head makes her smile.

Toshiro felt her gaze at him, and he narrowed his eyes in suspicion when he saw her smiling at his direction. "What are you looking at me for?" He snapped.

"I was looking at you because you look really pretty!" Mihono chirped with a bright smile.

"P-Pretty?! Stop lying! W-What do you think I am, a girl?!" Toshiro spluttered in embarrassment and surprise as he turned away from her so quickly he almost thought he had a whiplash.

"But Clyde-san said it's bad to lie!" Mihono exclaimed with a frown before replacing with a bright close-eyed smile.

"Besides, it's true! There's a nice and cold air around you! I really like it!" Mihono chirped with a smile. Toshiro choked quietly in his throat and sneaked a peek at Mihono's direction, just to see that honest close-eyed smile.

"W-Whatever!" He huffed grouchily. Mihono laughed in response, thinking his tsundere's personality is cute.

"I'm back!" Momo's voice voice flooded into the living room as she got back with a towel on her shoulders. "I can't make something hot to drink, so instead I brought some watermelons for all of us." She said carrying three huge slices of watermelons.

"Watermelons!" Mihono and Toshiro screamed in unison while having the same smiles. In a flash, both of them had grabbed one watermelon and immediately chomped a giant bite out of it.

"Mihono-chan, do you like watermelons?" Momo asked with a giggle, noticing Mihono's delightful face is splattered with watermelon juices and seeds.

"Yep! I definitely love them! I always plant them at our garden everyday!" Mihono replied cheerfully, swallowing. "I make almost everything with them! But Clyde-san always complain about having too much watermelon juices for snacks!" She huffed, biting into her watermelon in cute rage.

"He always makes fun of my height, even though I eat watermelons everyday!" She continued, spitting out a seed.

"Makes sense, since you acts so childish." Toshiro mumbled while chewing his watermelon. "I don't need to hear that from someone who has white hair and so small!" Mihono retorted, spitting a seed at Toshiro's cheek.

Toshiro twitched before slowly turning his head to Mihono and spitting seeds back at her in rapid fire. Mihono squeaked in surprise, shoving her arm in front of her to block some of the seeds.

"Shiro-chan, that was mean!" Momo reprimanded with a scolding tone, biting into her watermelon. "Yeah, Toshiro! Don't go spitting seeds at me!" Mihono said, backing up Momo.

"It's your fault for starting it." Toshiro retorted, huffing at Mihono (who pouted childishly in return). Then he turned to Momo and spit seeds at her face, catching her in surprise. "And stop calling me Shiro-chan!"

"Aiming at an unarmed player is a coward's play, Toshiro!" Mihono exclaimed, shooting seeds back at Toshiro.

"Now, now, Mihono-chan. It's alright." Momo said as she wipes away the seeds. Just then, her eyes followed outside the porched and her eyes beamed. "Mihono-chan, Shiro-chan, look!"

Said two stopped their playful banter and followed Momo's eye to see the rain had already stopped, and a rainbow was in full view.

"Wow!" Mihono exclaimed in awe and disbelief. "It's beautiful!" Momo exclaimed with an awestruck smile. "Just like Toshiro!" Mihono exclaimed, jumping up and down with a bright smile.

"WHAT?!" Said boy exclaimed in horror, Momo at his side with a face of surprise and amusement. "J-Just like Shiro-chan?" Momo asked with a stifled giggle behind her hand.

"Yep! The rainbow reminded me about Toshiro, since they're both really pretty! Ah, although Toshiro is more better than the rainbow-" Mihono's sentence was immediately cut off when a hand puts itself over to her mouth.

"Just stop what you're saying!" Toshiro exclaimed with an extremely red face. "Huh? Hat's hrong with my sentenf, Toshiho?" Mihono asked, looking up to Toshiro with blinking and innocent eyes.

"You mean you don't know what you are saying?!" Toshiro exclaimed in disbelief. Mihono pulled his hand away from her mouth to reply, "Of course! I was just saying that Toshiro look more prettier than the rain-"

"JUST STOP RIGHT THERE, YOU IDIOT!" Toshiro shouted to the skies, covering her mouth with both hands. Of course, Momo was very much amused and laughed heartedly at an embarrassed white-haired boy and the heavily-densed blonde haired girl.

 **Author's Note: So how is my first Bleach story? I was planning on making the series on a second story of A Song of Storm and Ice in the future. Like or even comment ranging you like. Excluding negative comments, PLEASE. OR ELSE I'LL COME OVER THERE AND SLIT YOUR THROAT AND GOUGE BOTH OF YOUR EYES OUT SO YOU WON'T BE SEEING OR SPEAKING ANYMORE.** ****

 ** **Okay, BYE~! ^×^****


	2. 二 (Because We're Friends)

**Narrator's POV**

Three months passed by, and summer came in fast. The heat surrounded the whole Soul Society like a blanket, forcing people here and there to stay indoors to protect themselves from the horrible sun.

As for Mihono, this is very fortunate for her. She could plants watermelon seeds anytime she want (ignoring the clumsy preacher's complaints) and had them grow fully ripen and sweet for her next visiting days at Toshiro and Momo's hut.

Mihono very much enjoys their company. Momo was like a big sister she never had! It almost made her embarrassed when she almost called her 'Big Sis' during her playful argument with Toshiro.

As for Toshiro... well, he was habit grumpy and a tsundere for Mihono's view. But looking past that, Toshiro was the closest to her. Sure, he and Mihono argued a lot but they have more times of being together with sincerity and comfort as friends.

Mihono didn't told him that he was really funny but at the same childishly cute when he is angry.

And ever since Momo entered the Shinigami Academy, Mihono made sure to visited Toshiro everyday so he wouldn't feel so lonely. And to cheer him up, she made up a game of whoever finished most of the watermelon slices wins the bowl of amanattō.

Of course, she purposely lets him win most of the time, much to her reluntance. But it was worth it to see the brightened look on her best friend's face.

 **§×§×§×§×§×§×§**

"Yay! The nattō rice is perfectly tasty!" Mihono cheered with a happy grin, a cooking wooden spoon at her left hand. In front of her was a steel pot with steaming hot natto and a pot of hot cooked rice.

"Miho-chan..." Clyde's weak voice swarmed into the dining/kitchen room. Somehow sensing the tone of his voice, Raiko turned around in worry to see the clumsy guardian leaning his head weakly on the table.

"Clyde-san, are you okay?! You look horrible!" She exclaimed in worry, running to her guardian's side and lifting a hand to his forehead.

"Mihono-chan...I need you to..." Clyde whispered, weakly lifting his head up. Raiko sucked in her breath, waiting forher guardian's words.

"Get me... a glass of cold water..."

Mihono fell on her back as her legs stick up in the air. Then she sits right back up and glared at her guardian with an angry pout. "Jeez, Clyde-san! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she reprimanded.

She got over to a medium sized pail and scooped out a cupful of water. "Here." She said handing the preacher his cold water. Immediately, her guardian gulped the whole liquid within two gulps.

"Clyde-san, don't gulped it too fast or you'll get hiccups." She sighed as she walked over to the pot of nattō and rice, immediately smiling when the steam wafted into her nose.

"Today I made nattō rice and watermelon juice for today!" She chirped, already out of her angry mood. She served the plate of nattō rice in front of her guardian's table and hers, followed by two glasses of watermelon juices.

"Nattō rice!" Clyde immediately went back to his cheerful mode, and immediately spooned up his nattō rice. "Clyde-san! Stop eating too fast, you'll make your tummy hurt!" Mihono exclaimed with a scolding frown, immediately spooning her nattō rice to her mouth and began chewing it.

"But Mihono-chan's nattō rice is yummy!" Clyde pouted while chewing his food. Then he swallowed and licked his lips in delight before spooning another nattō and rice.

"Eh, really...?" Mihono mumbled absentmindedly, looking at her plate with a thoughtful expression. Just as she gazes at her plate, an idea struck her like lightning.

"Oh yeah! He also likes nattō as well!" She chirped, laughing as she pounded her palm with her fist. Clyde-san smiled, already reading her mind just by her eyes.

Mihono quickly finished her meal, putting the dishes to their sink and pulling out three wooden bento boxes. Then she scooped up nattō rice skillfully, putting them into each wooden bento boxes while the steam rises from the bent boxes.

"Clyde-san, could you wash the dishes for today?" She asked, already putting on her sandals. The male nodded with a smile and even though the girl didn't see it, she knew he had agreed.

So she took off, politely closing the door behind her before dashing at her best friend's hut.

 **§×§×§×§×§×§×§**

"Hello, Granny! I came to visit!" Mihono beamed as she entered inside the hut after revealing her presence. The elderly woman smiled at the young girl and patted her shoulder as Mihono sat down to wrap her arms around her.

"I brought some nattō for everyone! Momo's share too!" Mihono said with a beam as she unraveled the cloth that holds the three bento boxes together. "Oh, I also made sure that Toshiro's share has more though."

Then she stopped in her movements, noticing the name that rolled off her mouth had caught her off guard as she saw that the white-haired boy was nowhere to be found.

"Granny, where is Toshiro?" The girl asked with a worried look. The silent elderly woman pointed her outstretched palm at the door, and the girl gets the message as soon as she thought about it.

"Um... is it alright if I go and look for him?" she asked with a meek voice. The elderly woman smiled and nodded, making the girl instantly brightened herself.

"Thank you! I'll be sure to find him as soon as I can!" She exclaimed, hopping to her feet and dashing out of the hut to find her best friend.

 **§×§×§×§×§×§×§**

"Toshirooo! Where are you?! To-shi-roooo~!" Mihono's voice echoed loudly as she walked around with her hands cupping around her mouth to enhance her voice loudly.

When silence kept on, she lowered her hands and sighed in defeat. "Where did he go...?" She mumbled with kicking a pebble on the ground.

"... Freaky white hair he had!"

Mihono stopped and turned around to the direction of the voice, a bit curious and hopeful. Curious because of the random voice and she wondered what kind of conversation they are having, and hopeful because she knew that whoever was talking might know about Toshiro.

She quietly popped out her head out from the bushy tree branch and her eyes widen when she saw Toshiro's back infront of her, being cornered to a tree by three guys taller than him.

"Heh, no wonder everyone stays away from you!" One of them snickered, looking at Toshiro as if he was a poor snob.

"Yeah! I mean, who wouldn't! Why would anyone hang out with a guy with freaky white hair! If anyone thought of trying to hang out with a runt like you, they'll be having white hairs all over their heads!" The middle one laughed cruelly.

"Grrr..." Mihono quietly growled in anger and clenched her fists to maintain her composure. ' _How dare they make fun of Toshiro! They're unforgivable!_ ' She thought angrily.

"You've done blabbering already? I really don't have the time to deal with you again right now." Toshiro retorted with a blank, blunt tone.

"Cocky midget!" The leader growled, pulling Toshiro by the front of his yukata and pulling back his other hand into a fist to land a hit on him.

Fortunately, Mihono had immediately anticipated the reaction and pulled out a thick long branch and shot out of the trees behind Toshiro. "TOSHIRO, DUCK!" she yelled, raising the stick above her head.

Of course, Toshiro was surprise to see her from behind his back but he had managed to dodged out of her aiming target and the stick hit the leader right on the face, sending the guy to the ground unconscious and having a red mark at where the youth had hit him.

"W-What the hell?! Where did she came from?!" The guy exclaimed in shock and surprise. Mihono didn't answer and glared menacingly at the two boys as she clenches her fists.

"How dare you tried to hit Toshiro like that!" She exclaimed angrily, glaring at the two contempt. "You'll pay for that!"

"W-Wait, are you like his girlfriend or something?!" One of them asked, and Toshiro stumbled back in shock as his face burned a deep shade of red.

"G-Girlfriend?! That's impossible! She's not my-!" Toshiro tried to clear up the misunderstanding but Mihono cut in with a proud shout.

"That's right! I'm Toshiro's girl-friend!"

Toshiro dropped to the ground in disbelief and he grabbed Mihono by the shoulder, ignoring her surprised yelp as he shook her back and forth. "What the hell are you saying?! You can't go around exclaiming things like that!"

"...But it's true right?" Mihono asked after blinking in confusion. Oblivious to Toshiro's choke of surprise, she continued. "I am a girl and your friend, so that's means I'm your girlfriend!" She said as if it was already the simplest thing.

"I-I, but you, ARGH! Forget it!" Toshiro whirled away with a red face, steam coming out of his head like smoke.

"Toshiro, what's wrong? You're face is really red! Don't tell me you have a fever or a cold! Are you dizzy? Or do you need to lie down?" Mihono bombarded him with questions out of worry. "I-IT'S NOTHING! JUST STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Toshiro exclaimed, pushing Mihono away by the shoulders.

"Eh... You sound as if I'm really dangerous, Toshiro." Mihono said with a curious look. Toshiro stammered a few gibberish words and groaned in defeat. "Forget it." He grumbled and Mihono made a noise of disappointment.

"Oi! We're still here!" The two bullies chorused in annoyance, feeling that they've been completely ignored by the two.

"Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to ignore you." Mihono said with an apologetic smile. But then her eyes hardened as her smile disappeared and a frown appeared on her face. "But I don't think I can tolerate anyone who tries to harrass my best friend."

"And what are you going to do about it?" One of them snorted with mockery, looking down at Mihono with disgusted eyes before he turned his glare to Toshiro, who remained unfazed under it.

"You should know your place, freak. For all we know, you're just a _pathetic_ waste of space." He snarled.

It was just a moment until that guy felt a stinging pain at his stomach followed by his acquiantance who was instantly on the ground unconscious, and he belatedly realized that Mihono had used the branch to whack his gut with brutal strength.

The huge impact sends him back to the ground, skidding dust as he gritted his teeth in pain.

 **§×§×§×§×§×§×§**

Toshiro looked at Mihono, very much surprised and shocked when she moved in a second and strike the guys with the thick branch with such power.

It was only then first time that he knew that hell is coming now that the guy had pissed _her_ off.

"Y-You little..." the guy on the ground growled, glaring at Mihono when he froze at the instant change of her expression.

Her eyes were covered by her bangs, making a shadow looming over her visions and her eyes were dull and blank as indescribable anger swims and penetrates itself at his direction, making every drop of blood flowing in his body freezing in fear.

"Don't call someone a waste of space, especially to Toshiro." she said with a dark tone, taking a step forward and the guy pulled himself back in fear. "Because as far as I know, those who call others a waste of space deserves to be more than to be a waste of space. In other words, a _scum_."

Mihono lifted the guy's chin with the end of the branch, glaring at him darkly. "If you try to come back here for harassment, don't think I will go easy on you." She threatened.

The guy meekly nodded, afraid to piss off the youth and picked himself up from the ground and ran away with a few stumbles on his feet.

Mihono turned back to Toshiro and walked to his direction. "Toshiro, are you okay?" She asked, her face going back to a chirpy yet concerned look.

Regaining his composure, Toshiro coolly stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Yeah. How about you? Your hands are really wounded." He said.

"Really?!" Mihono gasped in surprise before looking down at her hands and true to Toshiro's words, her hands were badly scratched and slightly bled of her blood.

"Ah, I didn't noticed." She muttered sheepishly with a smile. Toshiro narrowed his eyes as he trailed a guilty gaze at the ground. "Sorry." He muttered, catching Mihono's attention.

"Why are you apologizing for, silly?" Mihono asked with a smile before leaning forward to Toshiro. "This thing happens to everyone so don't feel bad for it! I'm alright, see?" She flexed her hand into fists and smiled when she didn't feel any pain.

Well, she did winced a bit with a smile.

"No, you don't understand." Toshiro said with a sigh. Not noticing Mihono's confused expression as he turned his back to her. "You don't need to get into these mess since it's not of your concern. It's not that much of a problem to me since I've dealt with this all the time."

Mihono blinked her wide eyes in shock, before an understanding smile grows on her face. "You're wrong, Toshiro." She said, catching Toshiro's attention.

She clasped her hands behind her back and smiled at Toshiro. But this wasn't the chirpy or cheerful smile she always had. It's more gentle and kind smile, something that the white-haired boy had never thought she could do.

"We're friends, aren't we? A friend always help a friend through tough times. If I even need to risk myself just to keep you going with a smile, then I'll do it!"

"Mihono..." The white-haired boy looked at her with teal green eyes full of amazement and awe.

"Ah!" Mihono snapped her head in realization. "I forgot about the snacks I brought today! Come on Toshiro! It'll get cold if we don't hurry back and eat it!"

Toshiro watched as she went past him, until her figure was small. But soon enough, a small smile tugged at his mouth.

' _Friends...huh?_ ' It was just a thought, but as warmth cradles in his chest like a blanket, Toshiro knew that like this warmth radiating off his chest.

"Toshiro! Hurry up or I'll get the headstart and eat your share!" Mihono's voice exclaimed not so loudly from his ears.

His eyes widen in horror before he dashed back to the direction of his house.

 **Author's Note: A bit of an unexpected at the end, huh? I hope Toshiro isn't much of an OOC to the readers' opinions. But I really enjoyed the mood between the two~! ^Δ^ Like and favorite this story if you think it's worth of updating it, please!**


	3. 三 (The Story of the Lonely Firefly)

**Author's Note: I am so so sorry for not updating! Things have been very hectic with school and my house so I don't have any room to update! But don't worry, I won't stop updating even if it takes me a year to update the next one! :) So here is the next chapter! :D**

 **§×§×§×§×§×§×§**

 **Narrator's POV**

Time passed like a breeze, and the two youths both grew up with some few changes. Mihono's hair grew long to the point she had cut it to her mid-back's length and wore it loosen at her back. Toshiro had not much changed yet Mihono had pointed out to him the tiniest changes like an expert.

The terribly honest girl, pointed out that his hair grew a bit spikier as his eyes were much clearer and much beautiful.

Of course that earns a whack on the head from the embarrassed white-haired boy.

 **§×§×§×§×§×§**

"Urghh..." Mihono groaned with a deep frustrated frown as she lies on her back on the porch of Toshiro's hut and swung her legs back and forth over and over.

"I'm so bored..."

Toshiro sighed and gave his best friend (not that'll he admit that aloud) a deadpan. "Then think of something that'll keep yourself out of boredom." He said.

"Yeah, I could've done that awhile ago but nothing popped into my mind at all!" Mihono said, now standing up to her rear and flailing her arms.

"I already finished cleaning my house and I can't go to Clyde-san since he was off to preach his students this afternoon. I had already finished planting the seeds in the garden and I finished making dinner for me and Clyde-san! I also picked all of the fruits and herbs outside awhile ago so it's out of the list! And I can't visit Momo since she's at the Academy!" She ranted.

Toshiro (luckily) understand every word she said and sweat dropped in exaggeration. ' _She must be really bored to list everything in five seconds..._ ' He thought before sighing.

"Then what do you want me to do?" He asked with a straight deadpan.

"Eh...I don't know..." Mihono mumbled, looking down with a frown. But after a moment, she blinked in realization before she smiles.

"Oh yeah, that might be a good idea!" She exclaimed, tossing herself up to her feet and to the ground while twisting her upper body to Toshiro.

"Toshiro, I want you to meet me here tonight, okay? I have something to show you!" Mihono said with a beam.

"Wait, what-?"

"It's a promise, okay?" Mihono yelled, running off to the path of her hut and not bothering to look back to see Toshiro's dumbfounded expression.

"Jeez, she's always a weird girl..." Toshiro grumbled to himself, scratching the back of his head with an exasperated look as he went back inside his hut.

 **§×§×§×§×§×§×§**

"Where is she?" Toshiro grumbled impatiently as he stands on the porch, waiting for his best friend to come on and hurry.

As promised, he had waited on the porch for Mihono to come out and to show him that something that she wanted to show him, of course with a permission from his grandmother.

"If she's not here for two minutes, I'll get back inside right-"

"TOSHIROOO!"

'. _...Now._ ' Toshiro thought with a sigh as he turned back in front to see a familiar small figure gaining speed towards him.

Mihono stopped quickly in front of Toshiro, panting heavily as her chest heaved with lack of air.

"I'm *pants* I'm really sorry! *pants* Clyde-san *pants* has gotten himself *pants* seriously injured when *pants* he arrived home *pants* so I had to *pants*-" Mihono tried to expained between her heavy breathes while her face is turning red from lack of respiration.

Toshiro sweat dropped and sighed, "I get it. You had something to do."

Mihono smiles apologetically and her smile turns into a happy and excited one as she quickly pulls the albino-haired boy's hand. "Hurry up! I promise you won't regret it one bit!" She chirped excitedly.

Excitedly, she clasped her hand to Toshiro's and led him forward to the location she wants him to see, not noticing the white haired boy's blushing, wide-eyed face when she had bravely (yet innocently) grabbed his hand.

But after some time, Toshiro relaxed and for some reason, he felt relaxed and unknowingly entertwined his fingers between Mihono's fingers and let the blonde girl lead him.

After some time, Mihono and Toshiro arrived at a forest of trees with a riverside in front of them. Toshiro looked around with interest and confusion. "What is it that you want me to see?" He asked.

"We're going to wait for the fireflies to come out!" Mihono excitedly answered. "Fireflies? That's it?" Toshiro asked. His best friend turned to him with a wide-eyed look of disbelief. " _That's_ ** _it?_** " Don't say that as if it's just an **it**! Fireflies always lit up around this area!"

"Clyde-san showed this place to me one time, you know?" Mihono beamed.  
"I'm sure when you see it, you'll understand why I want to show this to you!" She exclaimed with a big excited smile. "Okay then..." Toshiro mumbled, looking away and hiding a small amused smile from the blonde-haired female.

' _That's just like her. Getting excited over this kind of things._ ' He thought as Mihono and him lied down on the ground and stared at the starlit night skies. Mihono clasped her hands over her waist as Toshiro rested his head behind his arms as a pillow against the ticklish grassy ground.

"Hey Toshiro." Mihono hummed, catching the said male's attention to her. "You know, Clyde-san also told me a story about fireflies. Want to hear it?" She asked with a smile.

"Okay..." Toshiro was interest and since he doesn't have anything to come up as a conversation for a while, he would let her do it.

"Okay then!" Mihono chirped as she quickly sat up and tug her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees. Inhaling a bit, she narrated, " **A firefly lived alongside a beautiful stream. This firefly lived all alone for a very long time."**

Toshiro perked up a bit at the start of the story and slowly turned to Mihono in confusion and interest as she continued, " **So long that he eventually forgot there were other fireflies. One dark night, when there was no moon, the firefly saw a small but beautiful light off in the distance."**

 ** _"What is it?"_** **he thought as he approached it.** " Mihono continued the story, this time with a soft tone. " **It was a female insect. "** _ **So beautiful! What kind of insect are you?**_ **" he asked. "** _ **I'm the same as you, a firefly.**_ **" answered the female firefly. The female firefly continued, "** _ **Why is it that you don't sparkle?**_ **"**

With a sad tone in her voice, Mihono continued, " **The firefly that was always alone had forgotten how to sparkle.** " Mihono softly smiled as she looked forward to the dark forest. " **So, the female firefly explained to the lonely firefly how to sparkle. And with that that, the two fireflies stayed together on the bank of the stream, and grew much closer, while sparkling together.** "

"So that's the whole story." Mihono chirped happily. "I was really happy for the firefly. It must be really scary, being alone..." Her voice drifted into a tone of thoughtfulness and sympathy.

"Yeah..." Toshiro could somehow related himself to the firefly in the story. How many times it has been since people taunt him, intimidated by him, and stray away from him in fear. It was a lonely place for him to be. Even if he has Momo and Granny, he felt as if he was in an empty world.

' _But..._ ' He unintentionally looked at Mihono, who didn't noticed his gaze on her as she stared at the night skies with a thoughtful smile. Again, he related the story but this time with Mihono. Mihono is exactly like the female firefly in the story. So bright that he had to look away. (This is seems really familiar to you readers, especially HxH fans! *wink* *wink*)

And Toshiro wouldn't give into anything in exchange for Mihono. And he would promised that he would never leave Mihono.

"Toshiro, look!" Mihono's exclaimed brought him back to reality, and his eyes widen in amazement at what happens around them.

Fireflies slowly appeared and flies into the air around them, lighting the dark forest with light that reveals the utmost beauty of the nature around them.

Mihono grinned happily from joy and amazement as the fireflies flies around them, almost as if they're dancing.

"They came out!" She happily exclaimed as she ran forward and twirled around in excitement. "They really came out, Toshiro!"

Toshiro made a small smile and nodded in agreement. His best friend was right. The fireflies are beautiful and made the dark, seemingly gloomy forest so bright and a sight to behold.

But that wasn't the one thing that caught his attention. His eyes trailed over to the happy blonde, who was dancing around with carefree. The fireflies's light lit up her figure and it made her look absolutely... _beautiful_.

Toshiro wondered how did he managed to have a best friend who is absolutely beautiful, on the inside and outside. He was so lucky and thankful that she is his irreplaceable best friend. And he swore that he wouldn't give her up, even for the world.

"Toshiro, look!" His mind was back to life as he turned back to his friend's direction, finding out that a firefly has landed on her palm and that she was eying the creature with amazement and curiosity.

"It's so pretty..." She whispered softly as the firefly flew from her palm and she took a step forward to follow it when she had tripped on her own toes and yelped in alarm, covering her face with her arms as she braced for the ground's impact.

But Mihono only felt a limb wrapping around her waist until she, along with Toshiro, fell down. "Oww..." She whispered with a pained tone. "Oww, you're heavy." Toshiro grunted as he heaved himself up from the ground.

"That's really rude!" Mihono exclaimed with an angry blush of embarrassment. Toshiro grinned a bit before he flicked her nose.

"Hey!" Mihono pouted a bit before she looked away, feeling a bit exasperated by Toshiro's taunting tactics. But Toshiro unconsciously clasped his hand over hers, making her to look back at him in confusion until her eyes widen when he suddenly kissed her cheek, and her face slowly turns pink as her heart beats strangely erratic.

"W-w-wha—!?" Mihono couldn't help but stuttered out incomprehensible words and Toshiro looked away, blushing a bit but that didn't stopped him from keeping his hand clasped to Mihono's hand.

Then the two of them stayed there, watching the fireflies flying to their delight, until their eyes closed in exhaustion and dozes off on the grassy ground, their hands interestingly clasped against each other.

And just like in the story, they grew much closer together than before.


End file.
